Facebook Applications!
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: REVISED! MikanS:This is so NOT true! Why am I your top follower! NatsumeH:Is it my fault if you're like a bee who's attracted to me? MikanS:Attracted to you! Ugh! And why am I bee? NatsumeH:Because you want me as your honey. ONESHOT! NxM HxR


**It's obviously a oneshot fic, a tribute to Mikan's birthday. Though I know it's 4 days late, it wouldn't hurt if I made a story about it, right? Anyway, about this story, the Facebook thingy style wasn't my original idea at all. I got this idea from ****JustinneXD**** and ****Tearless Sonnet****. **

* * *

**"Facebook Application"**

**

* * *

**

Add **Mikan Sakura**

**107 **friends in common.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **is now friends with Mikan Sakura.

_2 hours ago_

.

.

_Suggestions . View all_

**Mikan Sakura **

She joined facebook today.

Write on her wall.

.

.

_Events_

Mikan Sakura's birthday _Friday_

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Yey! 2 hours to go and it's my birthday! :-P

_An hour ago _**. Comment . Like **

**Anna Ummenomiya, Nonoko Osagawara, Yuu Tobita and 14 others likes this. **

**View all 25 comments**

**Anna Ummenomiya **Advance Happy Birthday Mikan-chan! *hugs and kisses*

**Nonoko Osagawara **More Birthdays to come, Mikan-chan! *iloveyou*

**Yuu Tobita **Happy birthday in advance Sakura-san. Have a fun-filled birthday. :D

**Mikan Sakura** _Anna_: aww..thanks anna-chan. *hugs and kisses*

_Nonoko_: thanks much nonoko-chan. *iloveyoumore*

_Yuu_: just call me Mikan, Iinchou. Anyways, thank you. :P

**Natsume Hyuuga **Who cares?

**Mikan Sakura **You're so mean! Can you please stop teasing me today? It's almost my birthday you know. *pouts*

**Natsume Hyuuga **Yeah right**! **it's not YET your birthday, polka. Anyway, have a SAPPY birthday. *smirks*

**Mikan Sakura **Whatever. THANKS anyway. Hmph! :P

**Hotaru Imai **Nice one Hyuuga. You greeted the idiot. *evil smirk*

**Natsume Hyuuga **Tch. What's in it with you?

**Hotaru Imai **Nothing much. Entertainment maybe. Happy birthday idiot.

**Mikan Sakura **Thanks Hotaru! *hugs*

**Hotaru Imai **Idiot. *getting her most precious 2010 baka gun version*

**Mikan Sakura **Okay fine! No more hugs! *teary-eyed*

**Ruka Nogi **Happy birthday Mikan-cchi.

**Mikan Sakura **Aww. You're so sweet Ruka-pyon. Thanks. :")

**Natsume Hyuuga **Hey! Aren't you being too friendly? *sending death glares*

**Mikan Sakura **You're just jealous. :P

**Natsume Hyuuga **Speak to yourself!

**Mikan Sakura **You just won't admit that you're jealous, huh?

**Natsume Hyuuga **Because I am not, POLKADOTS!

**Mikan Sakura **PERVERT! I'm not even wearing that today!

**Natsume Hyuuga **so you decided to wear thongs now, huh? Trying to seduce me? *smirks*

**Mikan Sakura **Yee-uck! Look who's talking.

**Natsume Hyuuga **it's obviously YOU.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **is doing countdown. 30 more minutes to go.

_35 minutes ago _. **Comment . Like **

**Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada likes this.**

**View all 13 comments**

**Tsubasa Andou **Happy birthday my favorite kouhai. What do you want for your birthday?

**Mikan Sakura **You'll give me something? *puppy-dog-eyes*

**Tsubasa Andou **Sure! Anything just for you. :)

**Mikan Sakura **I want howalons, Tsubasa-senpai.

**Tsubasa Andou **Of course! My treat tomorrow, since Misaki answered me. :)

**Mikan Sakura **Really? I'm happy for the both of you!

**Misaki Harada **Happy Birthday Mikan-chan.

**Mikan Sakura **Thanks Misaki-senpai. Congrats to the both of you.

**Misaki Harada **Uhm..Thanks Mikan-chan. *blushing*

**Tsubasa Andou **_Misaki:_ You're so cute when you're jealous.

**Misaki Harada **_Tsubasa:_ You better stop if you don't want me to break up with you.

**Tsubasa Andou **_Misaki:_ Fine. I was just joking.

**Misaki Harada **_Tsubasa:_ Good boy!

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **is thinking that Facebook should have a 'dislike' button.

_30 minutes ago __**. **_**Comment . Like **

**Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme, and 99 others likes this**

**View all 29 comments**

**Kokoro Yome** Something is suspicious.

**Kitsuneme** I smell something fishy. :]

**Natsume Hyuuga **That's definitely you.

**Ruka Nogi **Looks like it has something to do with….I wont tell.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Good thinking, you better shut up Ruka.

**Hotaru Imai **LMAO.

**Tsubasa Andou **I guess I know why. :]

**Natsume Hyuuga **I'm gonna burn you to crisps, shadow freak!

**Tsubasa Andou **Hey, easy man. She's all yours ya know!

**Natsume Hyuuga **Who wants her?

**Mikan Sakura **I don't get it. Who's her?

**Natsume Hyuuga **You'll know TOMORROW, but not now!

**Mikan Sakura **Ok!

.

.

**

* * *

Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada are now offline**

**

* * *

Hotaru Imai **NEEDS money fast! $$

_28 minutes ago . _**Comment . Like **

**Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, and 65 others likes this**

**View all 11 comments **

**Ruka Nogi **Why do you need so much money?

**Hotaru Imai **None of your business, bunny boy.

**Ruka Nogi **That's what you say!

**Hotaru Imai **Why? Do you actually care?

**Ruka Nogi **What if I do?

**Hotaru Imai **Don't play with me.

**Ruka Nogi **ILY.

**Hotaru Imai **You're gross

**Mikan Sakura **How sweet. How I wish that the pervert was just like Ruka-pyon.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Missed me huh? *smirks*

**Mikan Sakura **In your dreams.

.

.

**Ruka Nogi **is into K-Pop…I Want Nobody Nobody but you(Hotaru)..:]

_26 minutes ago ._** Comment . Like**

**Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, and 68 others likes this**

**View all 71 comments**

**Mikan Sakura **Go Ruka-pyon! You have my blessings!

**Ruka Nogi **Thanks Mikan-chan.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Why? Are you Hotaru's mother giving Ruka his blessing?

**Mikan Sakura **I'm Hotaru's BFF!

**Natsume Hyuuga **That's what you say.

**Mikan Sakura **Whatever! :P

**Hotaru Imai **You're gross, Nogi!

**Ruka Nogi **Ouch! I'm hurt!

.

.

**Sumire Shouda **Mikan is flirting with Natsume-sama! Screw her!

_25 minutes ago . _**Comment . Like **

**Luna Koizumi and 567 others likes this**

**View all 78 comments**

**Luna Koizumi **Mikan, you better stop flirting Natsume-sama!

**Shouda Sumire **Luna's right!

**Mikan Sakura **I'm not flirting with him! Waaah! *cries waterfall*

**Hotaru Imai **Go to hell, you two!

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **I hate fan girls! X(

_20 minutes ago . _**Comment . Like **

**Ruka Nogi, Mochiage, Kokoro Yome and 345 others likes this.**

**View all 87 comments**

**Mikan Sakura **So, someone is actually gay, huh?

**Natsume Hyuuga **In your face.

**Mikan Sakura **Screw you!

**Natsume Hyuuga **Tch. Whatever

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **Didn't know that Edward could be so romantic. :"]

_Mikan Sakura was told by Edward _

"_You are my life now."_

_a minute ago via Edward Cullen tells you _. **Comment . Like . Ask Edward**

**Mikan Sakura, Anna Ummenomiya, Nonoko Osagawara, and 14 others likes this**

**View all 7comments**

**Natsume Hyuuga **What a creep!

**Mikan Sakura **You're just jealous.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Jealous of what? Your Edward? Who cares about him?

**Mikan Sakura **I do! And why are you always butting in?

**Mikan Sakura **Hey! Where are you?

**Hotaru Imai **Concerned?

**Mikan Sakura **As if!

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Stupid connection! Tch.

_35 seconds ago . _**Comment . Like **

**Sumire Shouda, Luna Koizumi, Hotaru Imai and 88 others likes this.**

**View all 43 comments**

**Hotaru Imai **What a nice excuse!

**Natsume Hyuuga **STFU, Imai!

**Mikan Sakura **Hey! Stop being mean!

**Sumire Shouda **Don't you dare talk to Natsume-sama like that!

**Mikan Sakura **Whatever, permy!

**Ruka Nogi **Hey, Natsume! Did you just-Nevermind.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Yeah, guess I did. *smirk*

**Kokoro Yome **Nice one Ruka. You're actually taking Hotaru's side. Nobody Nobody but YOU! Haha…

**Kitsuneme **Love is in the air! Haha…

**Hotaru Imai **Shut up if you don't want to feel the wrath of my baka gun. *evil glare*

**Kokoro Yome **Yes, Ice queen.

**Kitsuneme **Zipping my mouth.

.

.

**

* * *

Luna Koizumi is now offline**

**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga **O.o wtf?

_Cheesy Pick-Up Lines_

_Natsume Hyuuga asked for a pick-up line_

"_If you are a puzzle, then I'm your missing piece."_

_5 seconds ago via Cheesy Pick-Up Lines . _**Comment . Like . Suggest a Pick-up line**

**Mikan Sakura, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai and 252 others likes this**

**View all 107 comments**

**Mikan Sakura **Hahaha…Natsume's being cheesy!

**Ruka Nogi **Man, what happened to you? LOL

**Kokoro Yome **Fag, is that you? LMFAO

**Kitsuneme** Nice one. Someone's feeling gay tonight! =]]

**Hotaru Imai **Thanks Hyuuga, I could gain some dough from you!

**Natsume **O.o wtf? You all better STFU!

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Someone's been stalking me. *smirks*

_Natsume Hyuuga's Top Followers:_

_1: Mikan Sakura_

_2: Ruka Nogi_

_3: Kokoro Yome_

_4: Kitsuneme_

_5: Yuu Tobita_

_6: Hotaru Imai_

_7: Tsubasa Andou_

_8: Luna Koizumi_

_9: Sumire Shouda_

_10: Mochiage_

_about a minute ago via Who is following you? . _**Comment . Like . Who is following you?**

**524 likes this**

**View 56 all comments**

**Mikan Sakura **This is so NOT true! Why am I your top follower?

**Natsume Hyuuga **Is it my fault if you're like a bee who's attracted to me? ;)

**Mikan Sakura **Attracted to you? Ugh! And why am I bee? T_T

**Natsume Hyuuga **Because you want me as your honey.

**Mikan Sakura **…

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **I think I'm in love with Edward! *blushing*

_Mikan Sakura was told by Edward_

"_I will never leave you."_

_33 seconds ago via Edward Cullen tells you . _**Comment . Like . Ask Edward**

**Anna Ummenomiya, Nonoko Osagawara, Sumire Shouda and 35 others likes this**

**View all 15 comments**

**Anna Ummenimya **How sweet :"]

**Nonoko Osagawara ***daydreaming* Wishing he was real.

**Sumire Shouda **Just stick with your vampire and not with my Natsume-sama! :P

**Mikan Sakura **He's all yours! 8-|

.

.

**

* * *

Yuu Tobita, Anna Ummenomiya, and Nonoko Osagawara are now offline**

**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga ****IS **going to burn that vampire alive!

_5 seconds ago . _**Comment . Like**

**Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Hotaru Imai, and 56 others likes this.**

**View all 101 comments**

**Hotaru Imai **Someone…

**Ruka Nogi **is…

**Kokoro Yome **actually

**Kitsuneme** JEALOUS!

**Natsume Hyuuga **Yeah right!

**Mikan Sakura **?

.

.

**

* * *

Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme and Sumire Shouda are now offline**

* * *

.

.

**Hotaru Imai **$$

**I need more cash in Friends for Sale! **

_Hotaru Imai needs more cash in Friends For Sale! Can you help?_

_2 minutes ago via Friends For Sale! . _**Comment . Like . Help Hotaru Imai**

**Ruka likes this**

**View 45 all comments**

**Ruka Nogi **Satisfied?

**Hotaru Imai **NOT.

**Ruka Nogi **You should get some sleep you know.

**Hotaru Imai **Save it for later.

**Ruka Nogi **I lost my bunny…

**Hotaru Imai **Then buy a new one.

**Ruka Nogi** I was hoping YOU can replace my lost bunny. :(

**Hotaru Imai** Dream on, _Ruka_.

**Ruka Nogi** You called me RUKA? Wow! I'm starting to like you less. 'Cause I'm beginning to love you more.

**Mikan Sakura** OMG! Ruka-pyon, why are you so sweet? :"]

**Ruka Nogi** 'Cause I'm in love. :))

**Hotaru Imai** You guys make me want to puke.

**Ruka Nogi** I less than 3 you, my lovely Hotaru.

**Hotaru Imai** Want a taste of my new invention?

**Ruka Nogi** Sure. As long as it's from you, I won't complain.

.

.

**

* * *

Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi are now offline**

**

* * *

Mikan Sakura **Happy New Year and Happy Birthday to me! Wondering about what Natsume-kun will tell me. Also excited to Tsubasa-senpai's treat later!

_2 seconds ago . _**Comment . Like**

**8 people likes this**

**View all 18 comments**

**Natsume Hyuuga **HB…

**Mikan Sakura **Uhm, Natsume? What's HB?

**Natsume Hyuuga H**-Happy **B**-Birthday!

**Mikan Sakura **Aww…Thanks Natsume, I'm touched.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Aren't you tired? You should take some rest.

**Mikan Sakura **Don't change the subject! And I'm not tired at all. Why'd you say so?

**Natsume Hyuuga **Because you've been running in my mind all day.

**Mikan Sakura **Uhm, is that you?

**Natsume Hyuuga **Did it hurt?

**Mikan Sakura **Huh? Did what hurt?

**Natsume Hyuuga **When you fell out of heaven?

**Mikan Sakura **Seriously! What happened to you? :-?

**Natsume Hyuuga** Do you believe in love at first sight?

**Mikan Sakura **Absolutely no!

**Natsume Hyuuga **Then I guess I have to walk by you again.

**Mikan Sakura **Please stop those cheesy pick-up lines Natsume.

**Natsume Hyuuga **They're not pick-up lines. Are you scared?

**Mikan Sakura **….Yeah…to fall for you?

**Natsume Hyuuga **Don't worry…

**Mikan Sakura **I was just joking, you don't need to take it seriously :-S

**Natsume Hyuuga **You can't lie to me, _Mikan. _I know that you know you like me. Don't deny it.

**Mikan Sakura **What if I do? What will you do?

**Natsume Hyuuga **I'll definitely catch you.

**Mikan Sakura **…

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **is in a relationship with Mikan Sakura.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Back off ladies, I'm with someone now.

_few seconds ago . _**Comment . Like**

**Mikan Sakura likes this.**

**

* * *

**

**-end-**

**~7:30pm(Bahrain Time, 06-01-10, Wednesday)~**

**Made out of boredom...xP**

**Belated Happy New Year and Belated Happy Birthday Mikan!**

**Reviews are always welcome...**

**[Frantic Emotions]**


End file.
